1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a supporting rack, and more particular to a supporting rack for a display monitor or another electronic device that has a compensating mechanism for the weight of the device.
2. Description of Related Art
A supporting rack generally refers to a structure for supporting an article, which can bear forces in a vertical direction. More specifically, via connecting rods, the supporting rack can be connected to the supported articles and allows the supported articles to be positioned in a suitable position.
A conventional supporting rack utilizes a supporting plate to support a display monitor or another electronic device. The supporting rack can position the display monitor or other device to an appropriate location via connecting rods or the like. However, the display monitor has its weight, so that the user requires strenuous effort to adjust the location of the display monitor. If the applied force is insufficient, the adjustment cannot be performed successfully. If the applied force is too large, the elements within the y unit may collide with each other, causing the damage of thereof.
According to the above, the conventional supporting rack has a problem of bad operation feeling. However, the display monitor is an electronic device that needs an optimal adjustment of position to represent the best pictures or images. Thus, if the user cannot operate it easily and smoothly, he/she may have low interest in using it.
Consequently, because of the above technical defects, the inventor keeps on carving unflaggingly through wholehearted experience and research to develop the present invention, which can effectively improve the defects described above.